


跳舞

by Seemoreglasslll



Category: RPS, 朱白-Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seemoreglasslll/pseuds/Seemoreglasslll
Summary: 本身出发是想写初次的纠结和挣扎，但整体下来好像并不是很明显，也想写的纯情而生动，隐晦的色情，写起来居然全然不受控制，不断地迸发出新的想法，奈何笔力并不够，经验上也没有。感谢阅读。月下来酌酒，清风尚起舞。





	跳舞

他们正窝在沙发上看电影，只留了离电视最近的那一盏灯，身后只笼着一点点淡淡的光亮。

他们的肩膀靠得很近，你的左肩挨着我的右肩，像是怕爱意不能从那一小块相触的肌肤里传达出来似的，还偏要互相拥挤着，直到其中的一方被挤到了沙发的另一边才罢休。

这时，影片的灯光开始变暗，微微可察，他们的呼吸在彼此交错着，黯淡的灯光里显现出交缠在一起的身体的轮廓，而影片外的人也好像被这氛围感染了似的，两人的手慢慢的碰在一起，不急着相握，一只手指先钻进对方的手掌，在手心上轻轻地划上几下，然后手指开始慢慢展开，交叉着握在一起。

他们的呼吸一吐出来，全都变成了小小的热浪，拍打在对方裸露的肌肤上。朱一龙偏过头去，面对着白宇，他靠近白宇的耳朵，一股股地热浪亲吻着那一小块肌肤，白宇咽了咽唾沫，喉结动了动，刚想转过头来，湿乎乎的感觉却使他一个激灵，他的身体有点微微发抖，手开始收紧，转过头去，便一口咬上那个捣蛋鬼的嘴唇，而那人也毫不含糊的回应着。

朱一龙总是很喜欢啃咬，他先含住他的上唇，舌尖沿着唇线划过一圈，之后小小的虎牙开始在唇瓣上大作功夫，咬的疼了，他的下唇就会遭到报应，这会儿，他就开始松劲了，却又猛地撬开他的牙关，那人还不给亲，偏偏要玩点追逐战，终于逮住了那小舌头便吮吸起来，顿时，这客厅里只听得见滋滋的声音，他又害臊似的，从脖子红到了耳尖。而白宇倾身上前，从他的嘴里掠夺一大口的空气，一只手从衣角探了进去，抚摸他后背的肌肤，朱一龙却一个用力，将他推到在沙发上，手划向了白宇的腰间，在那里徘徊着。

直到两人的涎液都快要从唇间滑出，两人的嘴唇才分开，朱一龙唤气上不如白宇，呼吸会重一些，而那个小混蛋就挑着眉看他一眼，他压下身去，用鼻子碰了几下白宇的鼻子，只在嘴唇上轻轻亲了一下就分开，“幼稚。”嘴上说着幼稚，自己却开始挠小孩的痒痒，白宇用手去抓，却被一只手一下子举过头顶，“龙哥...龙哥...我错了..哈哈..”笑得上气不接下气，眼泪都含在眼眶里，湿漉漉地抬眼看着他，朱一龙突然感觉他们这个姿势有点微妙，好像他是个什么登徒子似的，在刚刚挣扎的时候，白宇的衣服往上捐了捐，露出一大截的细腰，嘴唇因为刚刚的亲吻又有点充血，像是樱桃似的。

他们在一起有小半年了，兴致来了，情绪洪水猛兽般地涌出时也只通过拉拉小手，亲亲嘴来宣泄一下，不是说爱的还不够程度，而是说他们心里还是会有一道坎--他们总要给对方留一条退路，所以他们的距离有时会避免走得太近，但感情这东西吧，你压不住他，他总逮着机会就往外冒出来。

而现在他的腿贴着白宇的大腿内侧，那团火从那块区域慢慢往上升，烧到了他的心头，他咬了咬嘴唇，赶快把手松开，瞥开了眼，一只脚踩到地板上，“我去卫生间。”

他还没踩稳却一个不留神被拉回了沙发上，白宇的手环上他地腰，他的细小的胡子扎在他的脖颈处，他的嘴唇在那里蹭了蹭，一步步地向上，含住他的耳垂，松开的时候，发出“啵”的声音，他的腿慢慢地缠上他的腰。

突然不知道谁按住了电视机的关闭键，周围的灯光显得更加昏暗，月光却掀起窗帘的一角，好巧不巧地落在沙发上。

他听见，白宇在他的耳边的低语，微微擦过耳垂，“要吗？”

他的手有点颤巍巍地抚摸上他的后背，虔诚的像是信徒似的亲吻过他的指尖，他的下面已经硬得发涨，他不是个毛头小子了，他得清楚他们之间是要义无反顾还是说一时激情，他们从来没有后悔的机会，但现在事情还没有发生，“要吗？”这两个字一直在他的脑子里打转，他的思绪成了困兽，他看着白宇的脸，恍然之中，他突然明白，在他开口的那一刻，他就决定这一条路走到黑了，他凑上他的左耳，“要。”

我要你，从你的发梢到你的脚趾，从月光的流动中到太古的永劫里，彻彻底底地，“我要你。”

他们开始亲吻，不似刚才那般温存，带着一股决绝地情感，他们像是野兽一般互相撕咬着，要将对方揉进自己的血肉里面，要将对方拆吃入肚，他们两个人亲吻着站起来，朱一龙抱住白宇的腰，白宇借势一跳便环住他的腰身，他的手滑向他的臀，白宇的手搭在他的肩膀上，他微微睁开眼，洒在他的脖颈上，坠饰在他的睫毛上，睫毛一眨一眨地像是湖水上泛起的涟漪，他们的唇渐渐分开，白宇睁开了他的眼，冲他笑了笑，“跳舞呐？”

“昂。”跳舞呢，我只和你兜圈子。

“那走吧，和我再跳一曲...”白宇压低了声线，从喉腔里挤出一声嘶哑的喘息，“一定会很好玩的。”

朱一龙听了浑身跟过电一般，他眨了眨眼睛，又抱紧了些，声音有点点奶泡地音质，“烫吗？”

白宇一下子愣住了，好像还没反应过来，后来他明显感觉他的身体抖了一下，他的耳朵尖红的都快要滴血了，别开头，用脚蹬了蹬，却不见朱一龙松手，“不松，上了贼船就没有下船的道理了。”

“没想到龙哥还是个无赖啊。”他用手捏捏朱一龙的耳朵，朱一龙一边抱着他往卧室走，一边从他的衣角里面摸，“还有更...无赖的。”他小声说，托着白宇的屁股向上颠了颠，白宇环住他的脖子来保持平衡，两人眼神交汇时，他们的欲望似乎更加蓬勃，几乎是瞬间的，他们吻作一团，这个吻比起刚才更加色情，又有点急色的意味，先是吮住唇珠，反复啃咬，又将舌头挤了进去，探上上颚，舌尖在那小块敏感的区域跳舞，一遍一遍地轻扫而过，他能感受到怀里的人的身体在微微颤抖，从口腔里闷出了几声低吟。

他也受不住了，他能感到身下在不停地发涨，明明是家居服，却裹得他生疼，他加快了脚步，几乎是冲刺似的，将白宇放到了床上，然后压了上去，他们的唇舌好像是要汲取养分似的，又紧紧的缠在一起，“嗯...”这一声呻吟像烟花一样在他的脑袋里炸开了，他的手摸进他的腰间，然后开始上移，当靠近胸前的那两个小点的时候他有点迟疑，他红着眼眶看着白宇，他能听见自己粗重的喘息声，他的手退回到腰间，抓住衣服的一角，“脱掉了。”

他的声音变得十分沙哑，压得有点低，好像在用尽全力在忍耐什么，白宇的皮肤很白，整个人从肩膀红到了耳朵，那种红是微带着粉色的红，像是刚开的桃花的末梢的颜色，他刚才揩过的腰间也泛着点红印子，他的视线最终落在他的胸上。

他用手指按了下其中一边，硬硬的一小粒，又弹了一下，他的耳朵有点烧，他往上揪了揪，“有感觉吗？”

白宇刚才还在为那声没拦住的呻吟害羞，手遮住眼睛，感官的传导在变得更敏感，但听到他这话的时候，一个没忍住，笑了出来，“大哥，我这样你有感觉吗？”还没等他下手去摸，湿润的感觉就像是一小圈涟漪，绕着那里，一点点地泛起，舌尖不住地挑弄着那一粒，拨来拨去，又突然吮上一下，他先是惊得想要坐起来，却是将胸上他嘴里送了送，这种感觉很奇妙，那里被包裹着，有水声从耳畔传来，渐渐地开始有点瘙痒，另一边的乳头却是肿胀多一点，像是感受到寂寞一样，它直挺挺他立着。

他的手往下摸索，摸到朱一龙的腰间，顺着下移，隔着两层面料，抓住那鼓起的一个大包，他的手不算大，但也不会太小，这时候竟然感觉有点包不住的感觉，明显他的这个小动作让朱一龙愣了一小会，他吻上白宇的嘴唇，只在唇上稍作停留了一会儿，白宇抬眼看他，却发现朱一龙现在的眼睛是通红通红地，好看的眉也微微蹙起，有一丝细汗从他的额角渗出，那眼神，仿佛真的要把他整个给吞下去。

他的手从撑开家居裤，钻进里面，隔着一层面料，那有点湿湿的，黏黏的，他还没做好伸进去的握住那物什的准备，朱一龙的吻落在了他的颈间，那呼吸烫的好像要给他烙上个烙印，“宇哥...”朱一龙突然这么叫他，他愣神了一下，手也从里面滑出，“五秒脱衣，pk吗？”

“啊？”他刚开始还没反应过来，那贴着耳朵传来的声音极具私密感，听起来也有点梦幻的感觉，他仿佛整个人不是躺在床上而是躺在一团一团垒起来的云彩上，飘飘忽忽的，丑媳妇也总要见公婆的，他脑子里突然冒出了这句话，他摸了摸他的头发，有一点点扎，他突然想问他：我的胡子扎不扎，但他现在更想点头，“行。”

他们背对着对方，卧室刚进来的时候只开了其中的一盏，正对着床，现在他们背对着那光的源头，他们都把注意力放在影子上，影子好像有一点点晃，其实他们自己也在晃，他们的心像是打鼓似的，又像是从悬崖下不住往下冲刷的瀑布发出回响，三，二，一....

他们浑身赤裸，慢慢转过身来，眼神却不知道往哪里放，落在那里都会有点烫人似的，朱一龙往前迈了一步，膝盖抵在床上，他有点局促，浑身赤裸的感觉像是将自己的内心全都剖露给对方，连自己的那一小潭黑呦呦的欲念也给他看了去，一下子，无处可遁，这是一种直击心灵的亲密。

白宇往前了一步，坐在了床上，看着快要将床单盯烧着的那个人，摇摇头，笑了笑，“过来。”他说出这句话的时候心里泛着点小得意，他喜欢他偶尔的局促和腼腆，你软一点我软一点，不用硬碰硬，非用雄性激素争个高下，这种在某种情况下对他的情感诉求和依赖能让他在他的世界里找到自己的存在感，把心里乘得满满的，慢慢饱胀起来。

当他说出过来的时候，他也在向前走，走向他，走向他的一见如故，走向他的挚友，最终拥抱他的恋人，三，二，一，抓住了...

他们一丝不挂地抱在一起，两个人的肌肤相贴，两个心脏在左右边跳动着，扑通扑通，“在跳舞。”

“我听见了。”

那光铺在他们的身上，他们的影子好像也要抱作一团，浑黄的灯光之下，他们是明亮的一抹雀跃和欢欣，也是情色里的青涩和纯洁。

“还干吗？”白宇的头搭在他的肩上，往朱一龙耳朵里吹了一口气。

“干。”手开始揉捏屁股上的那团软肉。

“你这和面似的？”一股小小的酥麻感跟着那揉捏的动作涌出，那手指若即若离地划蹭过他的臀缝，但他偏偏嘴硬。

颤巍巍的手握上那人的性器，滚烫的，在黑色的丛林里傲然挺立着，那青色的经络也十分明显，他慢慢地开始套弄，却又如同烫手山芋似的，怎么也拿不稳，他的大脑里一片空白。另一只手环绕住朱一龙的脖子，将头埋在他的颈间，在锁骨那里咬上一口。

那东西在分泌出黏糊糊的液体出来，手更打滑了，突然，一双手包住他的物什，那双手的指节处有点点茧子，指甲是秃秃的，偶尔刮蹭过他的龟头，那双手先在下面套弄，之后慢慢移上他的龟头，在那里划着圆圈，又将那里面的小孔，扣挖出来，当那指甲蹭过那的时候，他咬住下嘴唇，那手指却不放过他，在哪里反复拨弄，渐渐地酸软感从他的腰部传来，他泄出一点细小的闷哼声，那双手不停地从他的敏感的部位一下又一下地点火，他被蹭的更加发涨，“啊...”他加快了抽动的速度。

他的耳朵被叼在嘴里，轻轻地啃咬。

不行...他打起精神来，脑袋里虽然是一片混沌，但慢慢地也开始有一些回忆从当中跑出来，他舔了下下嘴唇，脸凑近朱一龙，直到他的睫毛扫过他的脸庞，睫毛像是小扇子，一扇扇的，痒痒的，“你鸡巴真大...”

他说完了之后，脸涨的更红了，“啪”一巴掌落在了那浑圆翘起的臀部上，“啪”又一下落下，“你屁股真圆。”

“你干啥？”一下又一下地拍击密集地落在他那团肉上，甚至还被人扒开了臀瓣，落在里面。

“干你。”

朱一龙把他一下子压倒在床上，双腿挤进他的腿间，将他的双腿向外分，同时握住他性器的手还没有松，又开始动了起来，屁股还是有点火辣辣的，而伴随着这套弄，这种感觉被放大，他开始没有力气去跟他贫嘴，张着嘴，调节呼吸，他往下看时，那小东西正在不停地淌出水来，“舒服吗？”那人这时候却一点不害臊似的，亲了他一口，含着笑问他。

“舒....”还没等他下一个字说出来，“龙哥...”他的手触碰到他的手腕处，摇了摇头，咬着唇看他，“慢点...别...”

那人却置若罔闻，套弄的越来越快，他的喘息密集起来，从细小开始拔高，最后，他颤着身子，整个人抖了抖，紧紧地憋住那一声喘息，“啊...嗯...哥...”他的嘴唇被含住，最后地音节被堵在了嘴里。

心脏在剧烈的起伏，白浊的一片喷溅在他的阴毛上，那东西还有点黏糊糊地粘在他的小腹，他还在高潮里没反应过来，垂着眼皮，一颦一簇之间，还有点勾人。

“疼吗？”等他缓过劲来，他问。

朱一龙身下的那根还挺立着，像个小将军，站的笔直笔直的，仔细看，好像比刚才更大了一点，朱一龙点点头，蛮疼的，涨的很难受，有什么一直堵着，“没事。”他又说。

白宇用眼神示意他，他看向床头柜，打开后回头看了白宇一眼，那人却像个小猫洗脸，用手掌蒙起来，朱一龙抿嘴笑笑，但是当他拿过那两件东西来，两人对视着，空气却突然变得很安静。

他的小旗还立着，他微微倾斜身子，白宇的腿缠住他，“你来吧。”白宇用手摸了摸鼻子，咳了一小声，声音还带着高潮后的沙质感，却软的很。

朱一龙从中挤了一点白沫，手探向那个小孔，那正一张一合着，他先在周边打转了一会，瞥了一眼白宇，白宇正闭着眼，朱一龙感觉自己浑身都要烧起来了，手指拨开那圈褶皱，一只手指微微探进头去，他却卡住了，不往下动作，看着白宇，没看出不适的感觉来，才往里钻了钻，里面很紧，很热，刚进去，那里面的软肉就把他又推出来，他的汗不停地往外淌，紧张，紧张地喉头发干，紧张到快要失声。

他很少与别人欢爱，他的性爱经历没有多么美好，他又看了一眼白宇，亲了亲他的额头，我不想在跳舞的时候踩住你的脚--我不想你的一丝一毫的痛苦来源于我.....

手指在里面摸索，模仿着抽插的动作，里面开始分泌一些液体，他开始在里面攻城掠地，伸进了另一只手指，白宇的眉皱了一下，但他并没吭声，好奇怪...有东西在自己的身体里...好奇怪...

两只手指有时候夹住里面的软肉，有时候搅和地里面的水扑哧扑哧地响，第三只手指滑了进去，他看着那张小口，一张一合，慢慢地张大，甚至将他的手指吸了进去，他三个手指并在一起，向里面扣挖，“不行...”白宇几乎要跳起来，摁住他的手腕，“有点奇怪...”他的眼睛里起了一片雾，“慢点...”他很会撒娇，声音稍微一转，这声音就要苏进你骨头里...

白宇看着他龙哥的那件物什，又收回目光来，一种恐惧从他的心底里冒出个小芽，他回想起他刚才摸上去的感觉，那恐惧像是气球一样开始充气，在他还愣神的时候，第四只手指却已经挤了进来，他感到那一只手抚摸过他的脊背，这样的接触让他炸起的毛收起来，“行了。”他小声说。

他的腿被抬高，那炙热接近他的臀缝，它先上上面蹭了蹭，朱一龙按着龟头，慢慢地往那个小口里往里面挤，他的手有一点抖，进去了一部分，但那硕大的头还在外面，他狠下心，将那一最粗的部分送了进去。

很疼，白宇在床上胡乱抓了一把，什么也没有抓到，他张开嘴喘气，想让自己好受一点，他感觉现在自己身下是空荡荡的，他好像一下子从那朵云里往下掉，他抓不住别的东西，风呼呼的刮在他的身上，疼，疼，那处像是点了火，烧的火辣辣的，终于，他抓住了他的手，他一下子就安心了，“来吧。”

他慢慢地抽插起来，那里面的肉像是在阻碍又像是在诱惑，一层层地缠上来，之后一插到底，他低头亲了亲他左边的心脏，发出满足的谓叹，他听见白宇吞下去的惊呼声，他又仔细地看了看那交合处，那里撑得很大，那么一个小口现在居然全都吞了下去，它周边有点被磨得殷红殷红的，他咽了咽口水。

里面太舒服了，那肠肉一点点收缩伸张裹上他那茎身，像是有无数个小的吸盘，他感觉他有点抑制不住了，他按上白宇的两条腿，抽插起来，他现在就是个毛头小子，在里面胡乱瞎撞，搅得里面的水晃晃荡荡地发出声响，他一出来还会带出点里面地嫩肉，慢慢地将里面的粘液达成了白色的泡沫，顺着股间流出来，忽然，白宇发出一声变了调的呻吟，他用溺水了似的的眼光看着他，“啊...”

那眼睛湿漉漉的，圆圆的，有点像小猫...又在刚才擦过的那处撞击了一下，白宇的小腹一下子收缩了一下，那腹上的肉打了个哆嗦，“别...”他找好那个点，动作慢下来，却每下都精准地落在那个位置，他的大腿有点抖动，白宇用手捂住他的嘴，不想发出什么声音来，而朱一龙却恶趣味地把他的手拿开，“我想听。”

说着，又落在那一点上，滋滋滋地水声在房间里地每个角落里传递，最终进入两人的耳朵里。

他擒住白宇的腰，往里一撞，整个阴茎挤了进去，后面的囊袋也要送了进去，“啊...停...”他开始加速，九浅一深，他将他的身子往前折了下，阴茎吞的更深，肉体拍打的声音和着水声，“停...哥...哥...停一会...”他好像听不见白宇的声音，欲望涨满了他的脑袋，好舒服.....“不行...龙...哥...”白宇的手在推他的腰，但这绵软的力气根本排不上用场。

白宇的眼角泛着一点点泪光，本来就红的嘴唇，现在像是饱满的樱桃，整个人又像是熟透了，一咬就带水的蜜桃，朱一龙俯下身去，擒住他的唇瓣，撩骚他的上颚，那块最敏感，又逮住乱窜的舌头，狠狠地吸上一口，“小白...白宇…”他凑到他耳边说，更加卖力地抽弄，“啊...嗯...哥...”白宇还留着点力气阻挡更加羞耻的呻吟跑出来。

白宇的所有感官都集中在了下体，他能清晰地感到那上面突起的青筋，那东西像块烙铁一样，烙在那里面，不自在…不舒服…要被他一点点地剥开了，他看的还有点模糊，有点重影，但他看向那人的眼神，那里充斥着欲望和爱恋，看一眼，好像就会被吸进去，再无法出头…  
他抱住他，朱一龙的动作终于慢下来，抚摸他的后背，缓解他的紧张，又摸了摸他后脑勺的头发，“白宇…我爱你。”

身下的人用更加主动的姿态回应他，鼻子蹭过他的鼻子，嘴唇被那柔软覆住，亲过脖颈，到达心脏，“朱一龙，我爱你。”

交合的动作又开始了，他们的心脏在跳舞，像浪头一样热烈地激荡着，包含着爱意的潮水，拍打在岸。

这一刻他们好似回归原始，用行为来表达自己深埋的情绪，他们亲吻，那炙热在那小穴里翻江倒海，那小口也不再羞涩，每一次抽出都发出一种挽留，耳畔是两人交织在一起的喘息。

他们要溺毙了，在心的浪潮之中，渐渐地沉溺进去，溺进深海…

最后二十几下地抽插，他们的大脑已经发麻，白宇的身子已经软的像是一滩水，“哥…”

朱一龙握上他的性器，上下抚慰，白宇凑过来亲亲他。

他像是脱缰的马儿，在属于自己的草原上驰骋，他的吻胡乱地落在他的身上，他感觉那东西要出来了，他想退出来，白宇却抱着他不撒手，“在里面…”白宇一说完，就歪着头，用枕头蒙住他的头…

有液体涌了进来，喷洒在他的甬道里，烫的，烫的他浑身一个哆嗦，他的物什也泄了出来，龟头有点疼疼的，下面是饱胀的，他听见他细小的有点带着哭腔的喘息…

太他妈地丢人了…他想，身上的人倒在他的身上，但贴心的用手臂撑起来，他现在还有点手足无措，想说话却又憋回去。

“起来…”白宇用手退了退他的胸，一丝丝地酸麻感开始从大腿传来，然后酸痛感在一点点地放大，他想合拢自己的双腿，身上的人让开了，他坐起来，有东西从里面流了出来，他不敢去摸，是一时的头脑发热吗，让他留在里面？

不是的，他想让自己沾染上他的气息，也想让他的气息覆满他最私密的地方，他抽了抽鼻子，“还愣着干啥？管吃不管理啊？”

“哦…”朱一龙急忙从床上下来，搀住他的一条手臂，“我自己来。”手被人甩开，他现在再去拉也不是，光站着也不是。

“傻，我男朋友怎么这么傻…”白宇却突然笑出来，飞快地亲过他的脸。

 

“舞跳完了？”  
“没呢，得跳一辈子。”  
两颗心贴在一起，好像跳舞。  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 本身出发是想写初次的纠结和挣扎，但整体下来好像并不是很明显，也想写的纯情而生动，隐晦的色情，写起来居然全然不受控制，不断地迸发出新的想法，奈何笔力并不够，经验上也没有。  
> 感谢阅读。
> 
> 月下来酌酒，清风尚起舞。


End file.
